kormoranfandomcom-20200213-history
A forrás felé album
A forrás felé 1. A forrás felé – Approaching the source 4.27 Koltay Gergely 2. A hazafi – The patriot 6.02 Mr. Basary - Koltay Gergely 3. Kísértés – Temptation 4.22 Koltay Gergely 4. Jöjjön el a Te országod – Thy Kingdom come 4.21 Mr. Basary - Koltay Gergely 5. Világok világa Magyarország – World of worlds Hungary 5.03 Gáspár Álmos - Koltay Gergely 6. Akkor – Then... 3.42 Koltay Gergely 7. Csillagvándor – Star-vanderer 4.12 Jenei Szilveszter - Koltay Gergely 8. Az ígéret – The promise 5.32 Jenei Szilveszter – Koltay Gergely 9. Szemeid csillagok – Your eyes are stars 3.49 Koltay Gergely 10. Dob, szó, hang – Drum, word, voice 3.35 Gáspár Álmos - Koltay Gergely 11. Érintés – Touch 4.05 Jenei Szilveszter, Margit József - Koltay Gergely 12. Nincs két ország – No two countries 3.48 Koltay Gergely 13. Nimród unokája – Nimrod’s grandchild 4.41 Szűts István - Koltay Gergely 14. Magyarországon születtem – I was born in Hungary 4.03 Szabó Miklós - Koltay Gergely 15. A hősök emléke – The memory of heroes 3.23 Koltay Gergely 16. Magyar mese – Hungarian tale 5.10 Szabó Miklós - Koltay Gergely Gáspár Álmos Géczi Erika Koltay Gergely Mr. Basary Nagy László Szabó Miklós Szűts István Tóth Renáta Zsoldos Tamás közreműködött: Hollókői Lajos /duda/ Jenei Szilveszter /komputer programok, akusztikus gitár/ A felvétel az MMM Stúdióban készült 2003. március – október. hangmérnök: Szabó Miklós zenei rendező: Koltay Gergely Ajánlás: „Nimród unokája” Németh Virágnak (2003 június 1.) és Bucsuházy Rékának (2003 július 11.) „A hősök emléke” A Kormorán Baráti Kör tagjainak A Kormorán koncertképeit Erdélyben, Székelyföldön (Kézdivásárhely, Barót, Székelyudvarhely, Csíkszereda) készítette Somogyi György /KoBaK/. háttérképek: Koltay Gergely, Somogyi György /KoBaK/ borítóterv: Koltay Gergely grafikai kivitelezés: Szendy Julianna executive producer: Dr. Reisz Ildikó producer: Koltay Gergely 2003 Kormorán 2003 Hungaroton „… Aki a lényében rejlő ős tudást önmaga számára meghódította, mindent elért, ami emberileg elérhető, az élet és a halál csak felületesen sebezheti, lényegében sérthetetlen és teljes.” Weöres Sándor „….He who has mastered the ancient lore inherent in his own being has accomplished everything that can in human terms be accomplished, only superficially vulnerable to life and death, he will essentially remain inviolable and perfect…” Sándor Weöres Kormorán - A forrás felé – Világzene A Kormorán együttes zenéjével az ős forrás felé, az ős tudás felé vezeti a hallgatót. Az új zenealbum a hetvenötödik, a Kormorán huszonhét éves pályaképében. Az albumon minden eddiginél erőteljesebben jelentkezik a magyar népzenéhez, a magyar népköltészethez való kötődés. A Kormorán mély gyökerekből táplálkozik. Zenei útjuk méltán kapcsolódhat – a maguk műfaji keretein belül Kodály Zoltán és Bartók Béla kortárs műzenei munkásságához. A dalok szövegi a hazáról szólnak, a nemzetről, mely megtartotta nyelvét, kultúráját minden történelmi korban, minden „zivataros időszakban”. A zenealbum címe szimbolikus. A gyökerét vesztett ember útját keresi, kutatja, a világ nagy, egyesülésre törekvő, de önmagát színeiben , árnyalataiban megtartó népek különböző, mégis alapvetően „emberi” családjában. A Kormorán felmutat ősi jelképrendszereket, de megmarad az úton, melyet magának jelölt ki. Ahogy az egyik dalban megfogalmazódik: „Rátalálsz egy keskeny útra, Elvezet majd templomodba.” Kormorán – Approaching the source – World music The Kormorán’s music takes the listener back to the Ancient Source, tehe Ancient Lare. Published by Hungaroton, this album is the ensemble’s seventy-fifth record in its twenty-seven-year history. The group’s attachment to its roots, the inspiring source – Hungarian folk music and folk poetry – is more apparent than ever before. ’Their musical achievments have justly been likened to those of Zoltán Kodály and Béla Bartók in their own genre of art music’, one contemporary critic wrote. ’Their songs have become folklorised’, said another. Kormorán’s lyrics speak of the country and nation that succeeded in preserving its language and culture through the storms of history. The album’s title ’Approaching the source’, is symbolic: it speaks of man, devoid of his roots, finding his bearings in the homogenising world, in the multicoloured family of self-respecting peoples. Kormorán present an ancien symbolism, but remain ont he course they set for themselves, which is best characterised by the line ’You’ll find a narrow path that will lead you to your temple.’